The First Night
by Coups4days
Summary: Uraraka and Deku are new parents, but instead of sleeping, he is off and Uraraka has to find him and bring him back to bed.


The First Night

Uraraka awoke suddenly. Something wasn't right. Her body pleaded for sleep but her gut said that something was amiss. She turned in bed and that's when she realized it. _Ahh._ Instead of finding a sleeping body, she was met with an empty spot next to her. Ruffled sheets were all that remained in his wake as she placed a hand to double check that her senses weren't failing her. _It's still warm, where did he go?_ She didn't bother stretching when she sat up, her mission was simple. Find him and bring him back to bed. She stepped out of bed and looked to the clock on her nightstand. The red letters displayed 2:24 AM. Forgetting her slippers, she began the hunt for her husband. _Sheesh Deku, she is finally asleep and you decide not to sleep? Are you insane?_ As she walked out into the hallway, her mission was accomplished. She found him in the next room over, sitting in a rocking chair. Uraraka walked up and stood in the doorway. All of her mentally cursing ceased as she admired the sight before her. Her husband was quietly rocking back and forth, silently watching over the crib they just installed a few weeks prior. His eyes fell on their new born baby daughter, silently sleeping.

When Midoriya and Uraraka married a few years back, the question was on everyone's mind. "When will we get a grandchild?" both sets of parents called weekly to ask. But the newly wed couple didn't have any plans for an addition to the family then. They wanted to have the intimate time a married couple should enjoy and they also had their hero agencies to run. Midoriya created his own agency and built it from the ground up, hoping to one day find a successor for One for All. Uraraka on the other hand became a mentor at Gunhead's Martial Arts agency and was looking to take over when he decided to retire. All of their friends understood. Iida and Kirishima were rather supportive that they enjoy their time spent together and they can always make plans for the future. Mina and Momo were somewhat in the same boat but the amount of "Planning for Parenthood" books left behind in their apartment after having them over said otherwise.

Midoriya came home one night and finally brought up the subject.

"I mean, I have absolutely no knowledge when it comes to raising a kid, but I think we would be great parents."  
"You do know the commitment we would be making by having one, right?" Uraraka questioned him. She was not against the idea at all, but she had to address the problems that would arise.

"I know I know," Midoriya said sitting up in bed. He put a hand to his wife's cheek and looked at her, "But I made a promise when I married you, I will be with you no matter how rough it gets. Even if it means nights with no sleep or days filled with barf and diapers, I want us to have a kid."

She nuzzled into the hand he placed on her cheek. She closed her eyes as she thought about the question. When Eri was brought to UA, it was Deku who looked after her most of the time. She remembers the mornings he would be up making her breakfast and how at night, he would carry her up to bed when she fell asleep early. Even then, with the school schedule and hero agencies in full swing, he took the time to act as a father figure in her life and to no ones surprise she turned out to be a sharp and friendly kid. She was preparing to be taking the entrance exam for UA in a couple of months and they visited her weekly to take her out for food and train with her. Remembering all of this, Uraraka smiled.

"Okay." She replied.

"Really?!" He basically jumped up in bed, excited. "Can it be a girl?"

"Deku you know I have no control over that!" she said pulling him back down, right on top of her. He smiled,

"I know I know. But if it's a girl I get to name her!" he said with a smirk, removing his shirt.

"If it's a boy, then you get no suggestions. We don't need to raise a kid with Might as his name.  
"Deal." He replied laughing. He touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and feeling her breath. _That's okay, his middle name can be Might,_ he thought to himself.

It was the second day back from the hospital. Their first night was a rough patch of crying, trying to feed, back to more crying, followed by even more crying.. They finally got her to sleep tonight but now the new mother found her husband awake and watching over her. Uraraka slowly walked over when Midoriya noticed her presence.

"Hey." He opened up his arms and welcomed her. She walked silently over and fell into his lap. She nestled in and brought her legs to her chest.

"Hey." She replied back. He wrapped one arm around her as her head fell to his chest, his other hand running down her hair. She didn't have to ask, she already knew why he was up when he should be resting.

"I just can't believe we're parents. It's so surreal still." He ran a hand through his own hair, keeping his voice low as to not wake the infant. He was nervous, he was very nervous in fact but that was overshadowed with his own excitement. Uraraka remembered the look in his eye when he first held his daughter. It was the same look he had when he first asked her out, the same look when he finally proposed, and the same when they kissed at their wedding. A look of pure love and admiration. Izuku wasn't the greatest with words but his eyes never failed to show his true feelings and emotion. When she looked up from her cuddling spot, he had the same eyes looking into the crib.

"Yeah, she really is amazing." Uraraka looked back to the crib. The young infant resembled her mother the most; brunette hair, rosy cheeks, and her fingers looked like they had little pink beans affixed to the tips. But what she took after her father were his eyes. Uraraka sighed as she couldn't see them now, but she had the most dazzling shade of sage for eyes. Like emeralds sitting at the bottom of the sea, they matched Deku's and she couldn't help but fall in love all over again.

"Do you think her name fits her?" He said looking down at his wife.

"I think Naoki is a perfect fit for her babe," She said reaching up and kissing his cheek, "But how about we go back to bed, you have training tomorrow morning."

He hugged her a little tighter, "I know I know, it's just…. I've only known her for 48 hours and I'm in love with her. I want to be here when she wakes up and hold her and promise I'll always be there for her."

"Izuku, you're going to be the best father in the world, don't worry one bit. She's going to love you just like I do so please, stop stressing honey." She straddled his lap, keeping his legs between hers as she cupped his cheeks with both hands and looked him in the eyes, "But we need to sleep if we want the energy to make that happen."

He closed his eyes and sighed out of defeat,

"You're right," He then put a hand underneath and scooped up her legs while one hand wrapped around her back.  
"WHAAAAAAA-" she throw a hand to stifle her surprise. He quickly stood up carrying her in his arms and started to laugh.

"Alright let's go back to bed. Mom's orders" He started to march off back to bed. Urarka hugged him close while leaving their daughter's room but peered over his shoulder to the crib.

"Goodnight Naoki, we love you so much." She whispered back into the room.

"What did you say?" Midoriya asked with a hushed question.

"I said let's have another."

Izuku stopped in his tracks. She instantly felt his ears heat up but he quickened his pace,

"How about a boy this time?"

Uraraka just laughed as he closed the door to their bedroom.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It is summer break finally and I will try to be pushing out a story a week cause who doesn't love some Deku x Uraraka? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and look for some more short stories in the near future (:


End file.
